092514KateRilset
taxidermizingAmaranthine TA began pestering allegedChl0r0fiend AC at 19:41 -- 07:41 TA: Hello, Rilset. 07:41 AC: Kate. Why have you contacted me? 07:42 TA: I wanted to make sure something was clear to you. 07:42 AC: Oh? PleaSe, elaborate. 07:42 TA: I understand your affiliation with plants and your desire to protect them with your life. 07:43 TA: However, I would encourage you to remember these players are new to the game and as such don't have the knowlege of the subtlties as we have. 07:43 TA: Namely, that consorts are even a thing. 07:43 TA: Thus, please be patient with them and keep them safe, rather than kill them. 07:43 TA: Incapacitation is fine, so long as they are not permanently harmed. 07:44 AC: Ignorance iS no excuSe. Why Should I Prioritize their liveS over thoSe they murder? 07:44 TA: Because you have a page on your team. 07:44 TA: That page, Dani, may end up saving more lives than the rest of us combined. 07:46 AC: WhoSe liveS? 07:46 TA: I think that question is more an answer than I could ever give you. 07:46 TA: In all likelyhood, countless trillions, who knows? 07:47 AC: What makeS thiS Dani So imPortant, hmm? 07:47 TA: Are you aware of the motif of the page class? 07:48 AC: Idiocy would be my gueSS. 07:49 TA: If Doir were a model, that would be a good guess. 07:49 TA: But, no. Pages start off weak, and then gain unimaginable power. 07:59 AC: Hmm. ThiS Dani iS the one who attemPted to attack thoSe villagerS, yeS? If She could truly grow So Powerful, it might be beSt to eliminate her now, while She is vunerable. 08:00 TA: Rilset. 08:00 TA: If she can be made to be on our side, an ally like that may prove to be the difference between success and failure. 08:02 AC: Tell me, PleaSe. What exactly iS "our" Side? Who iS on it? I am curiouS. 08:04 TA: Our side is the group of people trying to complete the goal of the game and successfully create a universe. 08:05 TA: Reason tells me all the players should be on that team. 08:08 AC: I would like to meet thiS ReaSon at Some Point. They do not Seem to travel with our grouP often. 08:08 AC: The imPortant queStion iS not whether a new univerSe will be created, but what Sort of univerSe will it be. That, I believe, will dePend Strongly on thoSe who Survive to ShaPe it. 08:09 TA: And suppose you are able to teach this Dani of the sanctity of life, will she not then be a good person to survive to shape it? 08:13 AC: Do I Strike you aS a good teacher? Dani certainly doeS not Seem eager to learn. What iS your intereSt in all thiS, anywayS? Why thiS Strong attachment to Dani? You certainly Seem to have no Such connection to Doir, deSPite him achieving godhood. 08:13 TA: Mind is not as powerful as Time. 08:15 AC: PerhaPS, PerhaPS not. Either way, I have no intention of PurSuing Some Sort of vendetta againSt Dani. AS long aS She iS reSPectful of Plantlife in the future, She haS nothing to fear from me. 08:16 TA: I have encouraged her to be so. 08:16 TA: I am glad we have come to some level of an understanding. 08:19 AC: Have we? You did not fully anSwer my queStion before. Who among the non-PlayerS do you conSider to be on "our" Side? 08:21 TA: While I recognize that Scarlet and Libby have thier own agendas, I consider them as well to be on our side. 08:21 TA: Herald is more of a difficult answer, as I'm sure you can presume. 08:22 AC: And the conSortS? Are they on "our" Side? 08:22 TA: Of course. 08:22 TA: They exist to assist us, in their own way, to the completion of the game and the creation of the new universe. 08:25 AC: Then their Protection Should be conSidered a Priority, yeS? CaSual murder attemPtS Should be met with PuniShment, in order to Prevent future attemPtS. 08:25 TA: Certainly. And I believe she has learned her lesson from you and myself, and will be more mindful in the future. 08:26 TA: If, then, her behaviour does not improve prior to her reaching god tier, then she shall be prevented from God Tiering, to protect others, until she is ready. 08:26 TA: Is this agreeable? 08:30 AC: You can imPoSe uPon her any reStraintS you care to. If I See her attemPt to harm another Plant without being Provoked, I will kill her. The chanceS of her develoPing into an aSSet are SimPly not worth the riSk. 08:31 TA: I will pass on the warning. 08:31 AC: Good. Anything elSe then? 08:32 TA: I believe that will be all. Thank you, Rilset. 08:32 AC: Goodbye, Kate. 08:32 TA: Goodbye. -- taxidermizingAmaranthine TA ceased pestering allegedChl0r0fiend AC at 20:35 --